protectorofalightfandomcom-20200213-history
The First Evil
The First Evil was there before anything, before thought, or language, or the written word. Its true origins and early history are not known. It was noncorporeal, but it had the power to take the shape of any dead person (even if that person had only been temporarily dead but resuscitated, resurrected or brought back as the undead). It wanted to overrun the Earth with evil, at which point the balance of Good and Evil would tip in its favour, and it would simultaneously become corporeal and enter the heart of every mortal being. At some point, it was banished, and trapped within the Island. Its followers, the Bringers , tried to resurrect it, but were unsuccessful. They moved the Seal_of_Danthazar off the Island and into the The Dark Tower , but this had no effect. PhoenixUK and Olicardus entered the Dark Tower, attempting to kill the The Evil Bunny, but were unsuccessful. The Bringers convinced PhoenixUK into offering his blood onto the seal, bringing the First Evil back. It offered its power to Phoenix, making him evil and superstrong. Superevil Phoenix effortlessly destroyed the Bunny. The First Evil then tempted Olicardus to its side, by taking the appearance of Isabella, and then offering lots of alcohol. It assumed the shape of other dead people to tempt other people like Juliet or Delphina Rousseau, to no avail. It ordered Phoenix to use copious amounts of Oli's immortal blood to fully activate the seal, unleashing all sorts of demons and hordes of Ubervampires . It then told Phoenix to kidnap Desmond, and threaten Penny to convince him to uncork the Source. This failed when it realised that Phoenix had kidnapped the wrong Desmond, one from a parallel universe, who had no immunity to the source. The vampires, demons and Bringers spread over the Island, but were halted by Hellraiser allying with Buffy the vampire slayer and the transformation of many Others into Glee singing, ninja slayers. A collossal battle was waged over the island. The First Evil used Phoenix to summon the Beast and Adam. The Beast caused a solar eclipse, leaving the vampires at an advantage, and they were able to wipe out many of the new slayers. Hellraiser and Buffy managed to kill both the Beast and Adam. Hellraiser went after Phoenix, who had put on a radiation suit and was further empowered by the First Evil, long enough to help him withstand the intense EM radiation. A cave-in trapped Phoenix and Hellraiser in the cave as it was uncorked. Phoenix was knocked on the head, and came to, and tried to murder hellraiser, but shook off the First Evil's influence. Recorking the Source gave them a time jump, where they were rescued by Jan the Janitor. Upon their return, Phoenix and Hellraiser took Oli back to the Seal and used his blood to reseal it, thinking they were banishing the First Evil again. In fact, it just disappeared for a while. When Hellraiser finally allowed his sister to leave the island, he used the Necronomicon's vortex to send her away. Wherever she ended up, she encountered the First Evil, in the shape of Charles_Widmore. She didn't know widmore had died in the Wraith invasion of his base at Widmore Industries. The First Evil convinced 1foxi to go back to the island, reigniting her war with Hellraiser. PhoenixUK attempted to use science to make 1foxi mortal again but failed. He therefore struck a terrible bargain with the First - sacrifice his life to make both Hellraiser and 1foxi mortal. The First Evil agreed, getting his revenge for being defeated. Phoenix died, hellraiser was killed by 1foxi, and 1foxi was driven to commit suicide. It is still active on the island. It attempted to ally with Jan the Ganja Monster. When that failed, it offered Claire the same deal it had previously offered her son Beaker Phoenix - mortality given to both monster and protector - but she refused. It later took the shape of Libby, a psychologist who died on Flight 815, to psychologically undermine various island entities. Hellraiser later got Jan to use the Necronomicon to make the First corporeal, then begged a favour off the Ascended Ancients to banish it in Delphina's holodeck and off into space. In corporeal form, the First returned in the guise of pretending to be the Evil Bunny, now transformed into an electrical monster. It was defeated by Hellboy. It later returned in true form and recruited Glory as its minion. When she failed, it used the Dark Tower to banish island residents to a shark/dinosaur dimension and put some of its power into a Sheenosaurus to keep them busy while it attacked Hellraiser, Beaker and Blade. Blade attempted to feed on the First's corporeal form and was instead infected with its evil, forcing Beaker to kill Blade. Hellraiser killed the First, although it will no doubt return one day as it cannot ever die.